Renagade Pack
by WilDKyuubi
Summary: Everyone checks out a new club. Naruto says he can't go. Just who is this lead singer named fox and why does he look like naruto! rated for language and fluff naruOC, OCTema other pairings unknown don't own naruto only OC's are mine.
1. club copycat

**OK so this idea came to me during my school talent show. SO here it goes plz r&r**

**sumary: Everyone checks out a new club. Naruto says he can't go. Just who is this lead singer named fox and why does he look like naruto?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konaha academy**

Usually the class room of one Umino Iruka would be filled with screaming fan girls (mostly two banshee's. Guess who coughpinky/ino-pigcough) but, today is diffrent. Instead of girls screaming they are murmuring about a new club in town. This club is called the 'copy-cat' and has supposedly hired a band for live entertainment.

"I hear the lead singer is incredible H-O-T!!" Exclaims a day-dreaming blond known as Ino

"No way he's hotter then MY sasuke-kun though!" Defends a pink haired Sakura

"You wanna make a bet on it then." Jumps in a new blond known as Temari

"OK. Ino, Temari, TenTen, Hinata and me will check it out and prove that no WAY is there someone better then Sasuke-kun."

Just then said boy came in along with his friends.(though he'll never admite thier his friends) Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and finally the most hyperactive blond anyone knows, Naruto, walk up to the group.

"HEY GUYS WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" Yells Naruto. Suddenly...

**WHACK**

"NARUTO!! DON'T YELL WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE-KUN"

"hmm. Let's see cause he's an emo-freak." Reasons Naruto

**SMACK**

CRACK

BOOM!!!!

**...OK NO BOOM**

"DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN!!!" screams all of the female class population except Hinata, TenTen and Temari.

"I FEEL SOOOO UNLOVED!!!" Naruto starts crying anime style.

"Hn whatever." Sasuke walks away and sits at his seat.

"Troublesome. what were you talking about?" asks one seemingly indiffrent Shikamaru.

"Well we were gonna check out that new club. You know 'copy-cat'. They have a band playing and we wanna chack it out." Explains Ino. While Ino was explaing not many noticed Naruto's face pale.

"Y-you g-guys can c-ome i-if you w-want." Stutters are ever shy Hinata.

"Sure I'll come at around 8pm ok guys" Asks Kiba.

"Sure" everyone says except for Sasuke who just says "hn"

suddenly everyone notices that the usually hyper blond was quite. They all turned to look at him. They were even more surprised that he was shaking and also was pale.

"Oi. Naruto you ok man you don't look so hot."

"Oh." Shaking his head alittle Naruto put on a sad smile and said," Sorry guys i can't go i need to...um do the thing at the place. For money."

"Work?" Ventures Ino

Naruto shakes his head wildly, "Yeah I need to work so i can't go maybe another time."

With that the bell rings and school is out. Naruto runs out like a mad man before antone can ask questions.

"That was weird." states (to everyones shock) Neji. Everyone nods.

"Well see you guys at the club at 8 bye SASUKE-KUN!! 3" Yells Sakura.

-----------------------------------

**AT THE LOCKERS (WOW INTERESTING PLACE)**

Everyone had thier stuff and were about to leave when they heard Naruto's voice.

"...Yeah I'll be there by 7:30. I don't have anything to do."

'what does he mean he said he needed to work' was everyones thoughts when he spoke again.

"...some people i know will be there...Yeah I'll wear that...'kay can't wait to see you...yeah me too...bye."

With that he hung up the phone and went home leaving everyone to think the same thought. 'what are you trying to hide from us Naruto?'

-----------------------------------

**Naruto's apartment**

'Smooooth Naruto, the thing at the place, god I'm stupider then I thought.'

As he was thinking this he picked out his clothes and took a quick shower. Once he was done he walked out wearing his clothes. He was wearing loose black baggy pants that had a number of pockets. Also all he had on was a vest that was black with the threading in orange. Finally he had a black mask in the shape of a fox with the details outlined in blood red.(think ANBU mask) He put the mask at the side of his head and looked himself over in the mirror.

He couldn't help but smirk. Almost no one from school would recognize him. 'However,' Naruto flashes his trademark foxy grin, 'I'm not done yet!' With that he streaks his hair with red and puts some jell in it. The result is almost instent his hair was (if it could be) even spikier and gives him a wild and dangerous look.

Suddenly his phone rings. "Shit what time is it!" When he checks his watch he sees that it's almost 6:30pm. He quickly pick up the phone already knowing who was on the other line.

"Um..This is Naru-" He barley got the words out of his mouth when a female voice interupts.

"NARUTO YOU BETTER GET HERE NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" She screams.

Naruto had to put the phone at arms length to keep his ears intact...It didn't help much."Christina I'm on my way. If you didn't call I'd be out the door by now." He lied praying she didn't find out.

"BULL SHIT!!! YOU WERE PROBABLY LOOKING AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR YOU IDIOT!!" Cristina yells.

'how the hell does she know?!' Naruto thinks,"Anyway I'm leaving now be there soon. ok."

"OK fine get here fast!" She says finally calm.

Hanging up the phone naruto leaves his house and jumps into his black mustang convertible. He get's to the club at exactly 7:30pm. He sighs in relif. They start at around 8:05pm so no worries.

He leaves the car in his spot and carries his guitar case into the clubs back door. As soon as he walks into the band prep. room and sets his guitar down he finds himself looking at the ceiling...

'wait how the hell can i look straight at the cieling?' Then he looks down. Right in his face he sees a bunch of brown hair with some purple streaks in it. Then he finds himself looking straight into a pair of dark maroon eyes.

"Hey Christina. I think yu'rr killing him." States a male voice. Naruto looks and finds his last to band mates. One was around 5"7 with jet black hair with blue streaks and electric blue eyes. His name was Toboe .He was wearing the slightest smirk at his friends pain.

Then the last person was full out rolling on the floor laughing. He looked to be about 5"5 and had dark blond hair that was spiked and had a small ponytail in the back. Surprisingly he had deep purple eyes. His name was Tsume.

Naruto could do little more then glare when he noticed the time. 8:00 they had to go.

"Come on Christina we need to go on stage." Naruto says while patting her back.

"Ok lets go then." When everyone except Naruto and Christina left somrthing he wasn't expecting happened. She kissed him full blown on the lips. At first he was surprised then he started to kiss her back. Christina felt him kissing back and started to smirk.

Naruto felt her tongue slide on his lips asking for entrance. He opened his and almost instently they were haveing a tongue war.

This went on for a while until Tsume came in shouting, "CAN'T WE LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE FOR TWO MINUTES WITH OUT YOU SUCKING FACE!!!"

They both pull away from each other. Naruto was blushing slightly while Christina was glaring daggers at Tsume. She was about to say something when a voice suddenly boomed out," Thank you all for waiting now here is our live entertainment 'Renagade Pack'!"

"Let's hurry!" They all ran out of the room. Tsume in front while Naruto and Christina were going, hand in hand.


	2. High School Never Ends

**OK trying for chapter 2 so if this is done yay i did it!!!! Anyway i don't own anything except my characters Tsume, Toboe and Christina. I take no credit for the names other then Christina who is based on my friend. So here's the story!**

**Oh everyone is the same age around 17/18**

**song is high school never ends by bowling for soup**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**8:00pm inside the 'copy-cat'**

"Guys I think something is wrong with Naruto." Says Ino as everyone sits down at a table.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kiba. Everyone turns thier attention to Ino for answers.

"Well usually he would jump at the chance to go any where with Sakura but, instead he made such a lame ass excuss." She states. Everyone looks at each other it's true. Naruto's had a crush on Sakura since they started high school.

"...You know I think he stoped paying attention to Sakura 2 months ago." Shikamaru offers.

Everyone looks at him and then hink back on it.

_Flash back_

_Sakura was walking down the hall when she saw Naruto at his locker_

_"Great he'll pester me for a date or something now." She mutters to herself._

_When she gets there she imedeatly Prepares to brush him off._

_"Look Naruto I-"_

_"Oh hey Sakura. Sorry gotta jet. Later!" And with that he ran off and left without even asking her for a date._

_end flash back_

"You know your right. He hasn't asked me out since then either." Sakura says now remembering that day.

"Maybe he finally gave up. The dope isn't stupid enough to keep tryng." Sasuke states.

"...Or he moved on." Neji ventured. Everyone looked at him and silently thought about it.

"...Yeah...remember that phone call bet you he had a date and didn't want us to know." Says Tenten

"THAT LIL' SHIT HE BETTER TELL US TOMORROW AT SCHOOL OR HE PAYS!!!!" Screams Ino and Sakura together.

Everyone starts laughing at their friends when they hear a voice speak up." Thank you all for waiting now here is our live entertainment 'Renagade Pack'!" The crowd Cheers really loud and even louder when the see the actuall band.

"Holly shit they look kick-ass!" Exclaimed Kiba. Everyone could only nod.

(AN/ all the masks worn are plain ANBU masks only Naruto's is cool1 XD)

First a short guy walked in and sat behind the drum set. He looked about 5"5 had dark blond hair that was spiked and had a small ponytail in the back. Finally his eyes were a deep shade of purple. He was wearing loose bage pants and a baggy dark blue shirt. On the shirt was a picture of a dogs head that looked like it popped out of his chest. When he turned around it said,'man's best friend' only 'man's' was crossed out in red and replaced with 'ladies'. He was wearing a mask on the side of his head that resembled a dog.(Like Kakashi's ANBU mask)

The second guy was around 5"7 with jet black hair with blue streaks and electric blue eyes. He was carrying a bass guitar that was white and blue. He was wearing camoflage pants with a muscle shirt on. He was wearing a mask that looked like a wolf.

Then two people came out at the same time. One was a beutiful girl the other was a handsome man. They both had electric guitars strapped on. The guys guitar was black and orange. While the girls was black and purple in spots all over it. Now the girl had brown hair with some purple streaks in it. Some found themselves looking straight into a pair of dark maroon eyes. She was wearing a pair of stone wash jeans and a black tang-top that read 'My face is up there!' She wore a mask of a coyote.

Finally the guy was just a bit taller then the girl. He had loose black baggy pants that had a number of pockets. Also all he had on was a vest that was black with the threading in orange. Finally he had a black mask in the shape of a fox with the details outlined in blood red.

The girls were eyeing the blond guy while the boys were trying(with little sucess) to look at the girls face. The girls were blushing at how well built the guy was. He wasn't too built just enough to show you shouldn't mess with him.

"Well maybe we should introduce ourselves before we get this show on the road." Sakura was feeling that voice sounded formilur but, she couldn't place it."Okay, well the shrimpy-" "HEY I'M NOT SHRIMPY I'M VERTICALY CHALLENGED!!!" Screamed the drummer. Everyone was laughing from his claim o being vertically challenged. "Right well he's called Dog. The guy on the base is Wolf and the girl every guy is oogling she's Coyote." The girls looked at the guys to see it was true. They then smacked each of them in the head.

"SHUT UP! HURRY AND GET IT OVER WITH!!" Screamed Coyote.

"Hehe ok fine finally my name is Fox." he manages to say between giggles giving a foxy grin at the end. This shocked all in the group. They could swear this guy looked almost exactly like...

"...naruto" They all whisper gently. then they were shaken out of it when he said his next words.

"Well this song is about high school." He says then the drums and guitar kicked in.

_Hey oh [x 14_

_hey oh [x14_

_hey_

All of the instruments kick in and 'fox' is grinning while he sings

_four years you think for sure_

_that's all you got to endure_

_all the total dicks and stuck up chicks_

_so superficial so immature_

_And then when you graduate_

_you take a look around and you say __'hey wait'_

_this is the same as where i just came from_

_I thought it was over_

They all stop playing their instruments

_Aww that's just great_

The instruments jump in

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_with who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_who's got the money who gets the honey's_

_who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

While he was singing he was searching the club. At the back he could see them...and they were staring at him in aw. He smirked,'never get this attention at school.'

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes except the faces, the names and the trends_

_high school never ends_

Sakura thought there was no WAY this was Naruto. It had to be a coincidence.

_oh [x14_

_hey oh [x14_

_hey_

_check out the popular kids_

_you'll never guess what Jessica did_

_and how did Mary-Kate lose all that wait_

_and Katy had a baby, so I guess Tom's straight_

Everyone in the club is danceing on the floor while they played their song.

_And the only thing that matters_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_doesn't matter if your six-teen_

_or thirty-five_

_Reece Witherspoon, she's the prom queen_

_Bill Gates, captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black the clown_

_Brad Pitt the quarter-back_

_seen it all before..._

_I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!_

He plays a few chords before slamming with the rest of the band

_the whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_with who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_who's in the club and who's on the drugs_

_who's throwing up before they digest_

_and you still don't have the right look_

_and you don't have the right friends_

_and you still listen to the same old shit as back then..._

_HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!_

_uh-oh [x14(everyone else)_

_HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS(just Fox)_

Coyote steps up a little and plays a solo while the drum beats still going. At the end they pick up even more speed.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_with who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_who's got the money who gets the honey's_

_who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_and i still don't have the right look_

_and i still have the same three friends_

He motions behind him at the other three. He smiles warmly at them and they smile back.

_and I'm pretty much the same as i was back then..._

_HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!!_

_uh-oh [x14(everyone else)_

_HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS(just Fox)_

_uh-oh [x14_

_here we go again(just fox)_

_uh-oh [x14_

Finally they finished and were assaulted by cheers and whistles. Fox closed his eyes and listened. He was acknowledged. Every time he was Fox they acknowledged him. He loved the feeling. He feels a tug on his vest and looks at the source. Coyote is smileing at him he looks at his other friends. their smiling too. They know how he feels. And that's why they was his best friends. He smiled at them all and got ready for the next song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like it the next one will be told at Temari and company's view and I'll jump back and forth. kk PLZ R&R it's right there CLICK IT!!!

l

l

\ /


	3. What it takes to be a Rockstar

**So this is my 3 chapter in three days. I'm surprised I keep writing. I'm a big procrastinator. XD anyway I still own nothing. like i said I'm going to be going back and forth between the two groups. hope you enjoy!**

_Italics - Fox singing_

_yeah - Wolf singing_

_**Rockstar - both Wolf and Fox singing**_

Normal - regular speech

Song is Rockstar by Nickelback

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Table**

Everyone was in silent shock. That song was great. Though they were still wondering about the lead singer. Fox. He looked a little like Naruto but, at the same time he didn't. How could Naruto sing like that. Their Naruto was an overly hyperactive, idiot. This guy seemed anything other then an idiot.

Finally Temari decided to break the silence." The singers really great isn't he." She asked and looked around for approval.

"...Yeah but,...He looks kinda like..." Tenten leaves the sentence to hang until Neji finishes it for her.

"Like Naruto." Everyone looks at each other and know their thinking the same thing. 'It can't be true...could it?'

"...Well this guy has red streaks...When we get to school we'll know if It's Naruto by that." Reasons Shikamaru.

"How the hell will that help?!" Questioned Kiba. Everyone looks at him and thinks 'He's almost as stupid as Naruto.'

"...If Naruto comes to school with red streaks then we'll know it's him." Ino explains. Everyone nods in agreement.

"D-did you guys s-see him l-loo-king at S-Sakura?" Asked Hinata. Everyone nods. He was staring right at them for a second.

"Well, of course he was staring at me! I'm so GORGEOUS he was hypnotized!" Exclaims Sakura while laughing maniacally. Everyone sweat drops. 'Inner Sakura has taken control' they all thought.

"HA I THINK IT'S CAUSE OF YOUR HUGE FOREHEAD BLINDING HIM!!" Argues Ino. Only Ino is brave enough to pick a fight with inner Sakura.

"HA FAT CHANCE INO-PIG!! HE WAS OBVIOUSLY LOOKING AT ME RIGHT TEMARI?!!" Replies Sakura. Everyone turns and looks at the blond only to see her looking at the stage. They all follow her look and see her staring at the guy named 'Wolf'. They all smirk.

"Soo...Our little Tema-chan has a crush." Jokes Tenten. Everyone bursts out laughing when they see Temari blush.

"S-shut up. I like h-how he plays. OK?" Temari insists while they all keep laughing.

"Well why don't we go talk to them after the show. That way we can ask Fox some questions while Temari meets her dream guy?" Reasons Ino. Everyone agrees except Temari.

"Uh...I just remember I have stuff to do ...so bye." She tries to run away while Shikamaru grabs her arm and makes her sit.

"Come on. Let's do it. You don't have to be so troublesome about it." He says before he props his head on his hand and lazily watches the stage.

"stupid lazy ass." Temari mutters then turns her attention to the stage. Everyone silently agree and do the same.

----------------------------------------

**on stage**

"So fox where are your friends?" Asked Coyote as she searches the club.

"In the back with the pink haired girl." Fox said looking in that direction. Said pink haired girl was arguing with a blond with a pony tail.

"So those are your friends. I kinda like the one with the four ponytails. I think she has a thing for me. Think you can introduce us?" asked Wolf obviously staring at Temari as she started blushing for unknown reasons.

"Wolf I don't think any girls here like you more then fox." said Dog in a sing song tone.

"I KNOW IT'S NOT FAIR!! WHY DO THEY LIKE HIM SO MUCH!! I LOOK JUST AS GOOD AS HIM!!" yelled an exasperated Wolf.

"First Wolves are a girls worst enemy. Remember little red riding hood. Wolves tend to eat girls up. In your case you eat girls OUT!" explained Coyote. They all started laughing as Wolf gave an indignant huff in reply.

"Ok next song guys Let's do my favorite!" shouted Dog. "Fine." they all chorused together.

"ok everyone, This is one of our favorite songs about what we felt when we first picked up our instruments." Fox explained before he took a deep breath then Coyote started playing.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get into_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

_Tell me what you want__(Wolf sings)_

some girls are breath-taken by his deep voice and start to form slight crushes on him. This includes one Temari who was blushing at the sound of his voice. This doesn't go unnoticed by those on stage. Wolf gets a smirk on his face and winks at Temari. After that she turned the most interesting shade of pink any had seen.

_I want a brand new house on an episode of 'Cribs'_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

Here Fox winks at the girls in the club and they all start squealing. He stiffens a little when he feels Coyote's eyes glaring daggers at him. He smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. This only gets more squeals from the girls and an exasperated sigh from Coyote. This was quickly followed by a low murmur of "what am I gonna do with you." Wolf continued not wanting the spot light off him

_Yeah, so what'cha need?_

_I'll need a-a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet_

_Been there done that_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Holleywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

_So how you gonna do it?_

Every-ones eyes are on Fox how does one get famous? How did he become a rockstar?(to them he is but, he doesn't have an agent...yet! O.o)

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

All the band is silent when he sings those two lines then play all together when he's finished.

_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold diggers gonna wined up there_

_Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**_

_**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar(both fox and wolf sing)**_

_I wanna be like Elvis without the tassels_

_Hire eight bodyguards that love to beat up assholes_

_Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free_

_I'll have the quesadilla, on the house_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me_

_So how you gonna do it?_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

While he said the last line he slicked a hand through his hair. This made it even messier and looked great on him.

_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live hilltop houses driving fifteen vars_

_the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold diggers gonna wined up there_

_Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar(both fox and wolf)**_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills with a pez dispenser_

_I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong..._

The rest of the band stops playing and wolf steps in front. He's playing his a different guitar and sings the next couple lines.

_We all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

Fox comes up and plays along with wolf they both start singing. They may not look anything alike put on the stage they looked like brothers.

_**And we'll hang out at the coolest bars**_

_**In the VIP with the movie stars**_

_**Every good gold diggers gonna wined up there**_

_**Every play boy bunny with her bleach blond hair**_

Fox takes a sideways glance at wolf and sees him staring at the back. He follows his line of sight and sees Temari, staring at Wolf in aww. Fox smirked. Oh how he was going to tease him about this.

_**And we'll hide out in the private rooms**_

_**With the latest dictionary and today's who's who**_

_**They'll get you anything with that evil smile**_

_**Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial**_

Wolf decides to leave it for fox to finish and backs up leaving Fox in the front of the group. His eyes were closed focusing on the music.

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Nnn well Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Once again the crowd is cheering. Wolf stands off a little and tells the manager to come over. Not two minutes later the manager of the club, Hatake Kakashi(who didn't see that coming P), walked up to Temari.

"Wolf told me to give this to you miss." he said while holding out a slip of paper. She looked around and made sure her friends didn't see. She grabbed the paper and read it. it said:

_Here's my number hope you decide to come for another concert_

_Wolf_

At the bottom was a little stick figure that had wolf ears and tail. Unknown to her as she look on stage at the person that wrote the note and he looked at her. She smiled.

---------------------------------------------------

AN Ok just know that I'm kinda lazy so that's all the songs for now. he will be at school in the next chapter. Hope you like PLZ r&r it's not that hard. )


End file.
